I Do It For You
by KAGEJASPER
Summary: Azula. Fire Nation princess, Fire Lord Ozai's secret weapon, and the Avatar's arch enemy. The world knows Azula as nothing else but these three things, but one man knows that none of them are accurate...and he knows that everything Azula does...is for him. "Know that everything I do from here on out, I do it for you."
1. I do it for you

**Author's Note**: It's been a really long time since I updated/created anything on this website, so I admit I may be a bit rusty with my writing. Anyways, I've grown very fond of Azula during my absence and just couldn't fight the urge to write this! (I swear you guys, I've dreamed about this scene _millions_ of times!) Currently, this only a one-shot until I develop the plot more thoroughly, but I really would like you guys' opinions. Should I make this mult-chapter story? Let me know in reviews!

Okay, I really hope you guys like this! =)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>The shackles weighed heavily upon his wrists.<p>

He raised the rusty cuffs into the moonlight beaming through a distant window. After a moment of allowing his current situation to sink in, the young man dropped his arms with a dejected sigh. Years ago, he predicted that imprisonment was a definite future consequence but experiencing it first hand was far from pleasant.

However, he didn't regret his decisions.

As long as he was able to show how much he loves her—how much he was willing to sacrifice for her—then no punishment could be too much.

Resting his head on cell bars, the male's square jaw tightened as he wondered just how much anguish his lover must be in. The image of distraught leaking through her nearly unbreakable mask as the guards dragged him away was still fresh in his mind. It hurt him to cause her so much pain but there had been no other alternative, _'what could I have done? If they knew I was involved with her, we'd both be dead. Especially if __**he**__ found out…' _

The prisoner shuddered at the mere thought of that monster. It was hard to believe he was raised in a nation ruled by that bloodthirsty tyrant—never mind that same individual also happened to be his lover's father.

Another drawn out sigh escaped him, _'it's okay though. I can't be with her anymore but…but at least she's still alive. I'll give up anything for her…'_ A warm smile stretched across his face—the action accenting the thin scar running vertically over the left corner of his lips.

"My beautiful dragonfly…"

His endearing thoughts were cut off short by a loud creak echoing down the dark hall. Looking as far past the bars as he could the young man saw three figures enter through the door—one distinctively smaller than the others. Standing to his feet, he cautiously watched the trio of silhouettes approach; only to tighten his grip on the bars once the dim light revealed their identities.

Emerald eyes hardening behind a layer of dark locks, the young man whispered sarcastically.

"What? Came to kick me while I was down, Princess?"

Not at all shaken by his stern tone, Azula smiled coldly before waving dismissively.

"I don't participate in such meager activities. Besides, peasants like you are not even worth the effort." Azula's smile widened at the sight of her prisoner's narrowing gaze. However, her expression reverted back to staid calculation as she moved closer with the fluidity of a predatory snake.

Before the two guards behind her could blink, Azula gripped a handful of the young man's hair and violently yanked him forward. The prisoner's frame met the cell bars with a profound slam but used every ounce of his will power not to wince.

His green eyes engaged the princess's own into an intensely silent gaze. Even as his front ached from the sudden attack, the young man refused to falter under her intimidating glare. The girl's eyes gave off so much fire and yet gave away nothing at the same time—Azula was truly a master of deception.

Humming in what was presumed to be intrigue, Azula released her hold of the man and stated sharply.

"You are a **prisoner** and under **my** jurisdiction, no less. I'd watch your words, peasant." Rolling his jade eyes in a pointed show of disrespect, the prisoner replied.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll keep that in mind, Your Highness." Like before, Azula's demeanor gave away nothing. Without tearing her intent gaze from the bold male, she ordered the guards casually.

"Leave us alone for a while. I think it's time I remind this peasant where his place resides…" She punctuated the threat with a jolt of twin, cobalt flames erupting from her hands—the hue eerily lighting their surroundings. After witnessing the unsettling display, the guards were more than happy to oblige.

Their retreat was haste, Azula noticed, and huffed in slight amusement, _'spineless'_.

As soon as the door closed, she slowly allowed her fire to extinguish.

By then, the young man's figure had lost all traces of defiance. Instead, his shoulders were hunched protectively—as if he was awaiting a caustic scolding from his mother. His emerald gaze was glued to the ground, suddenly finding the thick layer of grime quite interesting.

He tensed as he felt hands ghost over his own but then immediately relaxed and gripped them tenderly. Still not raising his eyes, he murmured softly.

"Look, I…I know you're upset—"

"Upset?"

Her trembling voice lashed at him like a whip.

"You think I'm just upset? What you did was foolish, Koda!" Koda tightened his hold on Azula's hands as she kicked the cell bars in frustration. Shifting to press his forehead against the princess's own, he begged lowly.

"Azula…please understand—"

"No!" Azula interjected, "I won't understand! I don't understand! Why did you lie like that? You should've known that this would happen!" Right at that moment, Koda longed to break out of his prison cell and embrace the troubled princess, but he couldn't, and it was maddening. Doing what he could to comfort her, his scarred lips met her forehead in a tender kiss before admitting.

"I knew the consequences, my beautiful dragonfly. And that's why I lied." Azula exhaled weakly as the sensation graced her skin. However, even then, she couldn't find it in herself to look him in the eyes. Koda was able feel his lover's hands quiver. His heart clenched with guilt and anger—angry at himself for causing the girl he loved so much agony.

"You know what would've happened if they found out the truth. And what about Ozai? Knowing him, he'd have us both killed in a heartbeat. I did what I had to do…" Koda only received further silence. Sighing, he lowered his voice to nearly inaudible volumes.

"Please, Azula…please tell me that you understand where I'm coming from. And j-just…" He choked back a sob as the next plea desperately rolled off his tongue.

"Just…don't forget about me." He could tell his request delivered a deep blow to Azula's heart, as the princess's grip escalated to painful levels. Koda knew Azula well—almost too well—and sadly understood the girl's habitual need to suppress her tears. No matter how intensely her emotions bubbled up, Azula always managed to swallow them back down.

Finding enough control to speak without losing composure, the firebending prodigy muttered, "I will not…" To Koda's surprise, Azula's amber eyes suddenly glowed with renewed determination—the sight burrowing deep into the man's soul.

"Because you will be freed. I'll personally see to it!" Shaking his head, Koda countered mournfully.

"That's not possible, Azula. You can't possibly find any loopholes in Fire Nation law that could save…" He didn't finish his sentence since the princess's scheming smirk caught his attention. Eyeing her skeptically, Koda enquired, "what are you planning?"

An almost challenging purr emitted from Azula—the sound causing his heart to twist and warm in the most wonderfully uncomfortable ways. If it had not been such a dire moment, the imprisoned man would've ravished her breathless. The fire princess was well aware of the effects she had on him—and she constantly took advantage of that. Gulping in hopes of clearing his head, Koda repeated.

"Azula, what's running through your head—"

"On the contrary, Koda, a loophole will not be needed."

Confusion was clear on his face.

"Huh? Azula, I don't get where you're going with this…"

Mocking Koda, Azula also rolled her eyes—which weeded a small chuckle out of the male—before elaborating, "think of it this way. Why find a way around the laws when I can just change them?"

At first, Koda's countenance was clouded with doubt but then shifted to stunning realization. A significant silence ensued between the pair as the difficulty of her proposed solution settled in—the man's gaze wordlessly asking if Azula was certain of her crazy idea.

"But," He began hesitantly, "the only way to change the law is to become…F-fire Lord."

"I am aware."

"Azula, are you sure about this? I mean, I know your brother is banished but he's technically still next in line." Fear festered in the pit of his stomach. Azula's plan was arguably reckless and flawed—two aspects that Koda was certain she detested. Conjuring up a risky option like this was extremely uncharacteristic for Azula. Attempting to chide some sense into the princess, Koda rambled.

"Azula, I know you like nobody else does a-and that could be a huge problem! People don't know that you have a beautiful heart!" Azula's gaze diverted at the mention of this but Koda continued to press on, "Ozai would just want you to be his cruel, heartless puppet! Do you know what kinds of things he'll make you do to prove you're good enough for the throne? The sick things he'll try to put in your head? I-I wouldn't be able to handle watching that monster corrupt you—"

A searing kiss stole his breath away. With the faintest trace of rationality Azula's lips allowed him to keep, he briefly wondered how she managed to angle her head so well in between the bars. Upon separating, the young man was rendered utterly speechless—his jaw clenching in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Planting a ghost of peck over his scar, the princess whispered wistfully.

"I know what I'm doing, Koda…but I need you to trust me. Know that everything I do from here on out, I do it for you." An odd mixture of defeat and love overwhelmed Koda's features as he sighed deeply.

"I can't change your mind…can I?" Azula merely shook her head in response. Tugging one of her hands forward, he traced the contours of her palm with his lips while murmuring.

"He'll say terrible things to you..."

"I know" Her voice was flat and emotionless as she accepted the distraught man's ministrations.

"He'll pressure you to do awful things…"

"I know"

A lone tear cascaded down his tan visage.

"He'll hurt you if you make the smallest mistake…"

"…I know…" His sigh warmed her palm.

"If you ever feel like you're losing your way…please come talk to me." She could feel his sad smile forming, "besides, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." It was Azula's turn to sigh weakly. Moisture threatened to build behind her amber eyes but she found the strength she needed once Koda pressed one last kiss to her hand.

"I will…You'll see Koda, I'll become Fire Lord and get you out of here. Soon."

Unable to withstand his bittersweet touch any longer, Azula retracted from Koda and quickly paced for the exit, _'nothing will stop me from freeing you, Koda.'_

The door closed with a defining clang.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Was Azula's OOC-ness too much for you guys? Did it make you uncomfortable? Please to hesitate to give criticism, it's what I need to improve!<p>

Now please...

CLICK THE POST REVIEW BUTTON. -_-


	2. I think she likes me and my sweets!

**Author's Note:** Wow, guys! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I'm truly surprised and happy to know that you guys find this concept interesting! So, in this chapter it's mostly flashback but I feel like it should help add dimension to Azula and Koda's relationship.

Also, this story will focus mostly on the 'romance' aspect of the story since my plot isn't as fully developed as I wanted it to be. I'm not saying the story will be crappy, but probably not as complex as most epic stories. I still hope you enjoy reading this though! =)

_Words_=Flashback

_**'Words'**_=thoughts in flashback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><em>A portly man rolled his palms across a thick wad of dough; applying a majority of his weight onto the heel of his hands. Without tearing his cappuccino orbs from his work, the middle aged man called out gruffly.<em>

_"__Ai, kid! Do me a favor, will ya?" Without missing a beat, a green-eyed teen with a wild mop of dark hair jogged into the kitchen. Popping his head over the man's shoulder like a curios child, the young male quipped casually._

_"__What do you need help with?" Shrugging in an attempt to gain personal space, the rotund baker chuckled._

_"__What did I tell ya about my elbow room?"_

_"__To invade it, obviously!" The teen instantly shot back. Ignoring his witty remark, the baker replied sarcastically._

_"__Wise guy, huh? Well how about you use that brain of ya's and get to counting the equipment. Make sure them swindlers down at the factory didn't try to cheat me again." The teen's jade eyes hardened at the mention of the equipment delivery men—for he was just as certain as the baker that those crooks were selling a portion of their necessities to make a quick profit. He once tried to report the delivery men's crimes but the Fire Nation government barely batted an eyelash at his predicament since they believed the issue to be unworthy of their concern._

_"__Well? What're ya waiting on, kid? Get on!" The man made his point by ruffling the boy's already disheveled hair before gently shoving his head. Batting away the baker's hands with the most exaggerated, comical arm swings his brain could possible conjure up, the teen then assumed a mediocre battle stance and hissed._

_"__Hey, hey! Not the hair, dad! That's my second money maker!"_

_"__I'm almost afraid to ask what ya first money maker is…" The baker drawled with a good-natured eye roll. However, just as the teen was finally about to obey his father's orders, a quiet jingle caught their attention—alerting them to the entrance of a new customer._

_Both males prepared to plaster on polite smiles but immediately froze in their spots as a group of men dressed in Fire Nation military uniforms trotted up to the counter. The father and son's shock spiked upon witnessing who stood in the center of those men—the Fire Nation princess._

_Acting clearly out of fear and respect, the baker bowed as low as he possibly could—his son mimicking the action—while stumbling over his words._

_"__Y-your highness. It's quite a surprise, I-I mean, it's a pleasure to have you—to be graced with your presence—"_

_"__It's intriguing," Azula interrupted blankly, "how easily a peasant's babbling can test my patience."_

_The baker's breath caught in his throat, finding himself unable to look Azula in the eyes._

_However, the silent teen was experiencing a far different issue. Yes, he had caught glimpses of the girl multiple times in the streets but she was always surrounded by servants and guards. The clearest detail he could ever make out was her ebony hair and cherry red lipstick. Now that he finally had the opportunity to drink in her features, he couldn't believe the marvelous sight before him, __**'my Agni, she's beautiful…'**_

_His emerald gaze greedily basked in her image._

_And Azula most certainly took notice of this._

_A sneer and disgruntled frown mingled on Azula's face but, deciding to act on her mental list of priorities, ignored the green-eyed male's blatant gawking and focused on her reason for arriving in the first place. Raising her chin pompously, the princess stated matter-of-factly._

_"__The financial office has been keeping a close eye on your bakery for the past few months, peasant, and it's come to their attention that your revenue is…quite high." If the observation had come from any other person, the baker would've taken it as a compliment. Instead, the robust man flinched at the predictable direction Azula's words were leading to. Even more, despite his deep enrapture, the baker's son also comprehended the firebending prodigy's intentions. Ignoring the baker's palpable dejection, Azula concluded._

_"__As you know, Fire Lord Ozai will be launching navy ships soon and when you have ships, you need more soldiers. And when you need more soldiers, you need more money." The princess shrugged her shoulders as if she truly didn't wish to burden the baker, although her amused grin mixed poorly with the gesture, "So I've come to personally inform you that your tax rates will increase by forty percent until further notice."_

_"__F-forty percent?" The baker sputtered in disbelief. Azula responded with a warning glare and whispered dangerously._

_"__Yes. Do you have a problem with this arrangement, peasant?" The teen gently grabbed the baker's elbow; wordlessly begging him to stop talking before he says something he'll regret. Understanding the silent plea, the large man grunted gently._

_"__No. I'm completely fine with that, Your Highness…"_

_"__Good" Azula quipped lightly—her frightening demeanor having already diminished a startling amount. The princess then locked her gaze with the teen, who in turn reciprocated the stare innocently. Tilting his head ever-so-subtly, the young male took an unintentional step out of his boundaries and enquired lightly._

_"__Why're you staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" Now it was both the baker's and guards' turns to catch their breath—for referring to Azula in such an informal manner was practically suicidal. Realizing his slip up, the green-eyed male bit his scarred lip before muttering apologetically._

_"__S-sorry about that. I just kinda say stupid things when I'm talking to a pretty girl—well, I mean, you're actually beautiful, but still…uh…wait, I'm sounding really stupid right now…" He trailed off uncomfortable at the sight of Azula's eyebrow twitching._

_He gulped, "But um, yeah. I-I apologize, Your Highness—"_

_"__What is your name…peasant?" Azula hissed behind clenched teeth. Reacting as if the venom in her voice posed as an open invite, the baker's son answered enthusiastically._

_"__You can just call me Koda, Your Highness—"_

_"__Well then, Koda. Congratulations because you have the honor of establishing the highest position on my black list." Koda choked on what was surely another stupid comment and gaped openly at the princess—her smug smile evidence of her current satisfaction at stunning the eccentric teen._

_Not allowing him a chance to recuperate, Azula turned her back to the shocked pair and uttered over her shoulder, "Remember, peasant. Forty percent." The baker hung his head in response; clearly too swamped with frustration to rush out a polite goodbye. Just as the sadistic girl was about to exit, she halted at the sight of a basket sitting upon the front the counter. It was filled to the brim with seemingly fresh, oblong shaped cakes coated in a thin layer of chocolate.  
>Recognizing her split-second intrigue with the pastries, Koda leapt onto his chance of redemption.<em>

_"__Would you like one, Your Highness? It's something I just came up with. I'm sure they'll take your taste buds on a journey!" A millisecond later, Koda cringed after realizing how immature that last statement was, __**'I'm seriously burying my own grave here…'**__ Fortunately, the young male didn't find any malice leaking from Azula's demeanor. Her full lips pursed in contemplation before submitting calmly._

_"__Fine. I might as well find out for myself if these sweets really are worth the profit you peasants make." Again, Azula had to ignore Koda as his big, emerald eyes beamed with eagerness and hope—the level of jubilance behind those orbs made the princess's gut twist._

**_'_****_His idiotic staring is making me queasy'_**_,__Azula thought with a mental eye roll._

_At least…that's what she believed the squirming sensation to be._

_Azula gingerly took a bite out of the little cake; her lips leaving behind a perfectly formed crescent. Once she slowly indulged in the taste and swallowed, a heavy, long silence reigned over the shop. Koda was sure that he'd die from suspense as he desperately gauged the tyrannical girl's blank features. Finally, as soon as the dark-haired teen was tempted to blurt out 'Do you like it?!' like a frantic manic, Azula locked her vision with his._

_She held out the pastry._

_And dropped it onto the floor…_

_…__Her cold tone chilled the room…_

_"__Disgusting" She grumbled, "It truly is a mystery how your establishment is so popular. I expected at least mediocre baking skills from you, Koda." The baker's chubby face reddened with pent up anger. However, he had enough sense to direct his scowl at the floorboards. Koda shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned widely._

_Obviously, his optimistic response rendered the princess baffled but she refused to waste any more time squabbling with commoners. Huffing in annoyance, she finally left the vicinity—her crew of Fire Nation soldiers dutifully trailing behind._

_Alone at long last, the baker turned to his bashfully smiling son at break-neck speed and guffawed, "Kid! Are ya out of ya freaking mind?!"_

_Koda blinked innocently, "what?"_

_"__Ya can't just talk to the princess like ya don't have any sense! She could've had ya executed right on the spot!" He grabbed Koda by the shoulders and shook him, "Don't scare me like that ever again, ya hear me?!"_

_A rather pleasant hum emitted from Koda as his jade eyes gained a distant sheen to them._

_"__Hey dad...you know what?" If Azula had been confused by his behavior earlier, then his father was downright lost at that moment. Round face scrunching up  
>with skepticism, the baker replied cautiously.<em>

_"__W-what?"_

_Koda's smile grew._

_"__She said my name—twice! I think she likes me and my sweets!"_

_"…"_

_A beat of silence._

_"__Kid…we're taking ya to a doctor tomorrow so he can check ya head…" Swatting away his father's hands as if they were pesky flies, Koda countered childishly._

_"__Nothing's wrong with me! You're just jealous because the ladies love me!" Before the baker could sarcastically retort, Koda quickly relocated himself in the kitchen and pulled out a pen and paper. Placing his beefy hands on his hips and cocking his head to the side, the bakery store owner sighed warily._

_"__What're ya up to now…"_

_"__Delivery, obviously." Came Koda's distracted answer._

-XXX-

_A knock resounded from Azula's door._

_The princess in question was seated at her personal desk and overlooking a daunting stack of documents—all of them ranging from trade proposals to weak threats of starting a revolt. Without ceasing her busy work, the royal teen called out sternly._

_"__Enter"_

_An unrecognizable male servant poked his head past the door—a small, poorly wrapped item within his hands._

_"__Princess, I've come to deliver a gift for you." At the mention of this, the ebony-haired princess finally allowed herself a break from work and fully faced the elder man._

_"__From who" Although it had technically been a question, the words came out more like a sharp command. Gulping at the girl's clipped tone, the average servant stuttered._

_"__A l-local bakery, Your Highness. I-I believe it's the one you visited earlier today—"_

_"__Leave it on my desk and get out." Azula ordered dismissively before promptly returning to her work; the servant's presence already pushed to the back of her mind. Initially, the man was startled and offended at her indifference but quickly bounced back with a curt bow. Placing the mysterious gift next to her paperwork, he then slipped from her room with the ease of a ghost._

_Casting a curios glance at her gift, Azula immediately noticed a small note attached to it. Once again abandoning her busy work, her blood red lips frowned thoughtfully before whispering the contents of the message in confusion._

_"__A reward for being so beautiful." Judging from fact that this had come from the bakery, Azula already had an accurate hunch as to who sent this, __**'that idiot peasant with the green eyes…'**__ Normally, she would have tossed the gift into the nearest trash bin but had second thoughts as she wondered what the strange male could have possibly delivered her. _

_He was different—in both personality and appearance. As far as Azula's vast, observant mind could tell, he was the first human being she's ever seen to possess such an eye color. The most plausible guess she could conjure up was some sort of genetic mutation or birth defect. Even more, the baker's son's build was evidently bulkier then the average adolescent man. He had the body of a manual laborer—one that lifted weights of huge proportions on a regular basis—and naturally tan skin that spoke years of exposure to the sun. Of course, it was natural for Fire Nation citizens to have a slightly tan complexion but his was just a tad shade darker._

_Overall, he was the physical embodiment of an enigma—and that definitely didn't sit right with Azula. The princess was notorious for comprehending and manipulating the human psyche, for reading an individual's mind like an open book, for being omniscient. And now, this teenage boy—this puzzling, infuriating, and unusual boy—appears before Azula's eyes and the first thing she realized, to her great chagrin, is that she couldn't clearly read his motives. By all means, the baker's son was nowhere near as complex as Azula's seemingly care-free uncle, Iroh, but there was certainly something off about him._

_And Azula wanted—needed—to know what._

_Steeling her reflexes in case it was a trap, the firebending prodigy slowly tore off the wrapping paper…_

_…__To reveal a familiar, chocolate-covered cake sitting in a tiny basket._

_By first glance, Azula's reaction was neutral. Her free hand casually withheld the mysterious male's pastry creation and examined it with a lazy gusto. All in all, the green-eyed male's present meant nothing to Azula._

_That is, until the princess experienced a lapse in restraint and alighted the wrapping paper into a ball of cold frames. Once it was reduced to a meager pile of ashes, she aggressively swiped her desk top clean and glared at the chocolate treat, __**'how?'**__ She questioned scathingly, __**'how did he know that I didn't hate it?'**__ Honestly, no matter how hard she tried, Azula couldn't deny that she actually found the little cake delicious. However, there was no way she would've admitted such a thing to a peasant—especially not to a disrespectful fool like him._

_Forcing her fiery anger to cool, the princess quickly rationalized, __**'no, there's no way he could've known. I played it off perfectly. The peasant is probably being stubborn and trying to make me reconsider my opinion…'**__ Yes, it all made perfect sense now. There was no way someone as lowly as a peasant could look pass her perfect mask—not even her father could accomplish such a feat. Relief flooding through her mind, Azula returned to her paperwork—unconsciously nibbling on the chocolate treat as she did so._

-XXX-

"Dammit!"

His beefy hand collided with the front counter. Stiffly turning to the young girl sitting before him, the baker growled, "I knew this would happen! I should've stopped him before ya little," He briefly waved in her direction, "relationship got too far!"

A girl who appeared to be in her teens and adorning simple Fire Nation clothing hung her head—unable to look the enraged father in the eyes. Her ebony hair flowed past her shoulders, reaching all the way to her hips, her full lips were colored a soft, glistening pink, and her amber eyes were hidden behind a gentle sweep of bangs. Fists tightening in her lap, the girl forced out quietly.

"He made a mistake…we both did," She raised her carefully placid gaze to the elder man, "but I can fix this—" The baker scoffed loudly.

"Fix it, she says! Okay," He yanked over a wooden chair with a profound scrape and sat in it backwards; thick arms crossed and resting atop it as he scrutinized the female heatedly, "Enlighten me, Your Highness! Explain how ya going to get me son out of prison and not get him executed!" Ire bubbled in Azula's gut; thoroughly irked by the man's blatant hostility. However, upon remembering her reason for donning such an unruly disguise, she brushed aside her annoyance and elaborated.

"There is no place in Fire Nation law that could possibly grant Koda freedom," The baker's glare hardened, "but that will not be an issue. As you know, Prince Zuko, despite his technical position of being next in line for the throne, was banished years ago. I am a much likelier choice for the crown."

An inkling of confusion pierced through the baker's disgruntled demeanor but allowed the royal teen to continue.

"Once I become Firelord, a simple rearrangement of Fire Nation law will be in order and Koda will be freed." Upon finishing, Azula's spine straightened and threw back her shoulders in a show of defiance—challenging the baker to argue against her plan. Unlike what she expected, a tired sigh left the bakery owner as he rubbed his thick brow. His gruff voice gained a twang of plea.

"And ya think that'll be enough? It's as simple as that? That's my little boy in there, those guards treating him like trash. Probably doing who knows what to him…Dear Agni…" Azula could tell that the man was doing all he could not to crumble before her into a sobbing heap. Inhaling shakily, his bloodshot eyes burned into Azula's still form and warned, "My son and I are depending on ya. If ya fail, I swear to Agni...I'll do to ya what any sane father would. And I won't care if Koda hates me for the rest of his life, ya hear me? Save my son."

"I will," She replied in a hushed tone, "I promise I will…"

* * *

><p>Okay then, that's a wrap! Wow, I'm actually really enjoying this story! I can only hope you guys feel the same. Now, I'm not sure about my update rates since I have good ole college to stress about. It might be a while before the next chapter is up but I promise to work as fast as I can.<p>

So, until then, please...

CLICK THE POST REVIEW BUTTON. -.-


End file.
